Salty Kisses
by Anda chan
Summary: A tiny little experiment involving Aya, Ken and night time ocean swimming. [shonen-ai]


Disclaimer: Same old deal, I don't own any of the Weiß charries, the pretty boys belong to Koyasu Takehito and all of Project Weiß, so keep that in mind and no sueing, ne? I'm just a poor college student trying to play around with pretty bishies.  
Author's Notes: This was written on a whim, just a little excercise/drabble that I put on the page for writing's sake.  
  


**Salty Kisses**  
_by: Andariel_

  
  
Silver moonlight kissed the cool waters of deep dark velvet ocean that danced serenely. The tide had lowered merely an hour ago, leaving the waves soft: a lullaby to those frequenting the beach at this hour of the night. It was warm, the breeze that stirred the thin grays of sand bringing in the first few hints of summer in their whispers. The thin material of a seemingly simple black shirt stirred as it lay on top of the bundle of cottony goodness: clothes having been carelessly laid out over a halfway folded towel. Any colors they might have possessed had drowned in the refreshing darkness, not even the half-moon doing much to bring about the blues and reds. No, however it did perfectly outline the pale, wet features that bobbed slowly along with the rolling waves.   
  
Porcelain colored arms stretched out and bent slowly as he treaded water, keeping himself afloat as rich pools of amethyst swirled in narrow orbs behind the dripping veil of pure crimson tresses watched his lover submerge beneath the smooth layer of dark velvet, only to return to the visible world seconds later. Salty drops rolled down tanned chiseled cheeks, down that firm, smiling jawline; chocolate colored bangs sticking to his forehead haphazardly. However it was rather becoming. Sapphire eyes smiled brightly as that head was shook, sprinkling his companion with those cool droplets among which they bathed.   
  
"Maa~, Aya do you ever smile?"   
  
Now just what kind of question was that? Aya looked at him, slender brows furrowing ever slightly. However Ken was beyond intimidated by such a look he saw on a regular basis. Instead, the younger man laughed; that voice ringing rich with pure amusement, delightful mirth.   
  
"What's so funny?" Questioned the redhead, mildly indignant at being laughed at.   
  
"You," purred Ken, crossing toward him; toes brushing the soft white sand underneath to propel him toward his friend, his lover… "That was such a predicable answer."   
  
"Hn." A frown tugged those supple lips downward; the right edge twitching slightly into a forced scowl.   
  
Ken grinned, those hands sliding forward, cutting through the ripples of cool water toward that sculpture of a body that stood before him. Mildly shriveled digits slid up slender, almost feminine sides, drawing him closer despite Aya's forceful reluctance, the turned gaze toward the endless darkness where the skies met the ocean, reflecting the sparkling of the stars, seeming so small from their place billions of miles away. However Aya's attention was soon turned from those mystical stars to the sparkling sapphires that watched him quietly. He felt his body shift despite his brain's wishes to do so otherwise.   
  
"What…?" He asked quietly, only to have any further words smothered by supple lips, mildly tasting of sea water and something that was just…Ken.   
  
Arms slid around that toned body, fingers slipping up the depression of his spine, trailing the smooth ridges of cartilage that there lay as lips moved in a slow, sensual dance, as their bodies began to move, lulled by rolling waves that gradually pushed them from their position. It did not take long for a stronger current to cause the tumble…the ascending sand underneath suddenly changing and balance was lost. Entangled in one another, limbs were much too numb to correctly react to the circumstances. Ken tumbled to the sand, a few colorful curses escaping those sweet lips, feeling the ocean spray wash over his chest as Aya held himself up, palms digging into the grated surface. The wave receded, leaving them in quite the compromising position. Red strands slid forward over porcelain shoulders, bangs dripping from the range of his vision. A slight smile tugged at his lips; predatory…mischievous.   
  
"In second thought…I take it back…"   
  
-----------------------------------   
  
Nene, reviews are much appreciated. 


End file.
